Benutzer Diskussion:Yuuki/Archiv 2010
Sonstiges Guten Morgen Yuuki-Schnucki! War ein bissl fleissig, hätt mal ne Frage im MSN evtl. nachmittag oder abend dann. Ich werd online sein. Bis später!--Ayrtonia 07:09, 26. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Morgen Schnucki ^^ hab schon gesehn das du fleissig warst :D Bin ab spätestens 12:15 online im MSN, dann bin ich wieder zuhause --[[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 07:49, 26. Mär. 2010 (UTC) *Jo stimmt, da hab ich erst überlegt was für 2 Seiten gemeint sind, aber jetz hats "gschnackelt" LOL. Dacht erst an die Disskusionseite ob die damit gemeint is, aber die könnt man ja auch als 2. Seite verwenden/nennen. Oder was meinst Du? Werd mal nacher MSN drinne sein --Ayrtonia 14:09, 31. Mär. 2010 (UTC) **Ich schon wieder.... hast Dir mal die Links angesehen zur englischen Seite? Ein wenig verwirrend, weil ich den Artikel rechts in der Navigation suchen musste, leider ist die englische nicht mit der deutschen identisch. Ich hab versucht eines zu setzen, was mir auch gelang, doch dann tauchten 2 Links auf.--Ayrtonia 15:36, 31. Mär. 2010 (UTC) **Däumchen drück! Wird schon werden.--Ayrtonia 10:57, 1. Apr. 2010 (UTC) *Klar doch! Sieht aber aus wie ein "Vorsicht Gift!!!!"-Emblem!!! XD --Ayrtonia 11:12, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Du bist gemein... mein kunstwerk so zu beleidigen T.T *snief* --[[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki :::LOL hat du jut jemacht, bloss die Farbeee!!!! (bäh) ::Pink wäre toll gewesen!!! XD--Ayrtonia 21:23, 10. Apr. 2010 (UTC) *Erledigt!--Ayrtonia 12:29, 10. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::/blush --Ayrtonia 19:18, 10. Apr. 2010 (UTC) *Kannst du bitte mal in MSN kommen?--Ayrtonia 17:11, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) *Naja, wenn du Dich damit besser fühlst ein Bildchen einzusetzen, ich wüsste viele Seiten bei denen es seit Jahren immer noch fehlt. Bei mir is der Lustpegel insgesamt ingame eh grad bei 000,00011 und mach noch so weiter, schmeiss das ganze Zeug bald weg. Beitrag grad zum Bossen ohne Signierung, weil ich mich jetz auch nicht an etwas halte. *In Bezug auf Missionen? Ohgott, frag mich net danach!^^--Ayrtonia 13:02, 19. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Können ja gegen später MSNen.--Ayrtonia 13:16, 19. Apr. 2010 (UTC) *HUHU & öhmm könnt ich eher Dich fragen.^^ Muss mal die ganzen Pics verwerfen bzw. verwenden und Platz schaffen für Neue. Ist das ein Wettrennen? Denk das bloss nicht von mir, mich interessieren die Zahlen eh net, hats auch noch nie. Mein Pics-Ordner wird nur so gross und scheint nie leer zu werden.--Ayrtonia 13:10, 29. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Du wirst jetzt bestimmt Lachen, aber ich hatte den Selben gedanken xD Mein Ordner is soooo voll und ich weiß scho nicht mehr wohin mit den neuen Bilder, das ich einfach nur versucht hab so viele Bilder loszuwerden wie nur möglich xD unterricht war langweilig ^^ --[[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki *Grüssle zurück :)--Ayrtonia 10:37, 10. Mai 2010 (UTC) *Guten Morgen! Bist Du heute, gegen nachmittag im MSN? --Ayrtonia 06:46, 8. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Kein Thema! Nach 16 Uhr is ok! Grüssle und schönen Tag Dir!--Ayrtonia 07:40, 8. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Bewertungssystem: Sagt mal, meint ihr nicht das es möglich ist wie auf dem englischen Wikipedia (FFXI) ein Bewertungssystem für die Editoren einzuführen? Wäre doch ein toller Anreiz richtig Gas zu geben um auf ein "höheres Level" zu kommen. Kenn ja den Aufwand nicht der dahinter steckt bzw. kann man nicht einfach übernehmen?? Links *Mal ne Frage: Was isn das für Link? Ich klick net drauf, war in meiner englischen Wiki-Diskussionsseite von jemandem platziert worden, den ich net kenne (bzw. den Namen nicht hinterlassen) http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/index.php?title=Expeditionary_Force&diff=0&oldid=939106 :RE: Das isn Versionsgleich der Englischenseite von Erkundungstrupp wieso, weshalb und wer den link bei dir gesetzt hat - ka ^^--[[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki danke dir ^^ Seiten *Es heisst "Weapon Skill" und nicht "Weaponskill" weil es übersetzt sonst heissen würde "Weapons-kill", daher wirds getrennt geschrieben und hab es auch so übernommen. Die verschiedenen Varianten auf den Seiten zu dem Wort hab ich nur alle angeglichen, weil ich die Seite anlegen möchte und würds zur besseren Verständlichkeit, auch für englische User, so lassen wollen. --Ayrtonia 10:21, 31. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Die Seite ist ja noch gar nicht fertig und ich ändere/korrigiere sie mehrmals, siehe dazu wie oft ich sie speichere. Das "-" hat man mir schon ziemlich am Anfang angewöhnt bei wiki, weil es hiess man hätte es so zu schreiben. Beispiel war ein "Rüstungs-Set", was ich aber auch nicht verstanden habe, wozu. Genauso verhielt es sich mit dem NPC's, dass würde es im Deutschen nicht geben, sondern NPCs heissen. Das hab ich wiederum auch nicht verstanden, weil es nicht wahr ist. Im Deutschen wird " ' " genauso teils als Mehrzahl verwendet wird wie im englischen. ::Ebenso habe ich an dem ß was auszusetzen, weil es in der heutigen Rechtschreibung nicht mehr verwendet wird. Dazu laut wiki: Heute darf nach der deutschen Rechtschreibung im Satz das ß nur durch ss wiedergegeben werden, wenn in einer Schrift oder Zeichensatz das ß nicht vorhanden ist (das heisst, wenn das ß in einer anderen Sprache nicht vorhanden ist, im englischen gibt es das ß nicht). ::Also wenn man es so betrachtet ich das ganze Wiki hier falsch und jeder könnte an der Schreibweise was bemängeln. Ich habe bisher keinen wegen seiner Schreibweise kritisiert oder war dagegen wie es übersetzt wurde, obwohl ich sehr viele Schreibfehler entdecke, die Arbeit aber respektiere und mir der Fehler nicht so wichtig ist. Bitte wenn Du deshalb nicht mehr beruhigt "Schlafen" kannst, dann ändere es so wie Du es haben möchtest.--Ayrtonia 11:34, 31. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::Hört sich vernünftig an, aber wie wird es denn im Spiel geschrieben? Würd dann vorschlagen, dass wir es 1:1 wie im Spiel geschrieben, verwenden. --Ayrtonia 12:43, 31. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::::Wenn "Waffenfertigkeitspunkte" im Spiel so geschrieben wird, dann machen wir das auch so, kann jetzt nicht nachsehen und wüsste auch nicht wo, ausser das der NPC eine Beschreibung "was zu tun", gibt. Ich ändere es dann um. MSN kann ich grad net kommen, später erst. Grüssle--Ayrtonia 13:19, 31. Mai 2010 (UTC) *Hoy nochmal! Hast Du mal die englische Version von Entsendung angesehen? Die hat sich mittlerweile geändert. Meine Frage daher, ob wir das auch so übernehmen sollen oder die deutsche Seite so lassen sollen? LG --Ayrtonia 12:32, 10. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Besonderes *Nein, spontan fällt mir jetzt keines ein, darum geh ich gerade die zufälligen Seiten durch! Etwas zum neuen Update?--Ayrtonia 16:37, 2. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Probleme *Joah, seh ich! Geändert hat sich trotzdem nix (Problem besteht weiterhin) und denk nicht das es an der Weiterleitung von Geladen zu der Kategorie liegt.--Ayrtonia 12:15, 10. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::Ausserdem, wenn du in dem Editierfenster unten den Link "Weiterleitung" anklickst setzt es automatisch ein # davor. Ob das # nun relevant ist, kann ich nicht sagen, aber ein Cache würde es nicht von selbst setzen.--Ayrtonia 12:38, 10. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Sonstiges *LOL und GUT gemacht! Sieht KLASSE aus! *knuddel* --Ayrtonia 00:35, 16. Jun. 2010 (UTC) *Muss gleich weg. Schönes Wochenende!--Ayrtonia 12:38, 18. Jun. 2010 (UTC) **Und was is das für ein Schmarrn? Bronzeblech--Ayrtonia 10:31, 21. Jun. 2010 (UTC) *TOLL! Bist ja ein richtiges Genie.;)--Ayrtonia 10:15, 25. Jun. 2010 (UTC) *Natürlich kein Problem, bin ja mehr oder weniger auch noch da. Jedenfalls schau ich täglich ins Wiki rein. Gilt das nun für alle Bilder? Zu den Items find ichs ja bissl übertrieben, aber Recht is nu mal Recht. Sollten mal bei der Gelegenheit dazu und anderes MSNn, hab da ein paar Fragen. Lieb grüss --Ayrtonia 10:54, 5. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::GENIAL <3 --Ayrtonia 20:57, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) *Ohje! Hört sich net gut an. Werd mal die Stellung halten, soweit es geht. :) Wenn was sein sollte, dann texten wir vorerst eben hier. Kein Thema! Hoffe bekommst das bald wieder hin. Wünsch dir schönes Wochenende! --Ayrtonia 11:09, 10. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::*Oh man, tut mir leid! Hoffe bist bald wieder voll ausgerüstet.--Schnucki 09:47, 12. Jul. 2010 (UTC) *Hä?!!! Welche meinst du?--Ayrtonia 17:38, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::*Ich geh immer auf "Letzte Änderung"!!! Zeig mal ne Seite. Also, als ich ne Region ersstellt hab, gings einwandfrei.--Ayrtonia 17:41, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::*Umständlich? Jedenfalls muss ich net suchen, wie Deiner Einer HAHAHA. Die Vorlage funktioniert einwandfrei. Du hast einen Fehler drin. Ich geh davon aus Du meinst Abyssea La Theine.--Ayrtonia 17:46, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::::*Wenn ichs machen soll. Brauchst nur sagen. Erst hat mir Abyssea garnet gefallen, aber jetz wirds so langsam interessant also gib mal Gas! ^^ Freu mich wenn wieder da bist. Hast jetz einen Neuen oder wie kommts das Du on bist?--Ayrtonia 17:53, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) *Hey Schnucki! Spielbegriffe lasse ich immer offen bzw. setze das englische noch ein. Zum einen, weil ich nicht weiss, wie es im Spiel auf deutsch heisst und den Begriff umsetzen, soll gut überlegt sein. Augmentierte Items? Wie werden die ingame genannt? Irgendeine Ahnung? Heissen die nicht Potenzial-Items soweit ich weiss. Was meinst Du? Letztendlch ist es mir gleich, will nur verhindern, dass wir Fehler machen und sollten schon sicher sein.--Ayrtonia 11:50, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::*Kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es ingame Augmentierte Items heisst. Augment ist englisch und heisst erhöhen, erweitern, usw. daher würde Potenzial-Items gut passen und die Items, ja unter anderem auch Grauberg ®, haben ein Aug. als Anhänger. Ich bin mir nur net sicher, wenn man sich mehr ingame damit befassen würde, könnte man es erfahren. Viele sagen leider das das deutsche Wiki Fehler drin hat und wir, so denke ich, können nicht einfach ein Item oder Kategorie benennen nach Vermutung. Bin ich ein Spieler und will Potenzial-Items machen, kann ich mich durch das deutsche Wiki dumm und dämmlich suchen, weil wirs net haben bzw. wieder falsch benannt. Weisst Du, ich will nur sicher gehen.--Ayrtonia 12:05, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::*Sollte sich dazu jemand ingame mit der Thematik beschaffen und sich so Wissen aneignen. Manchmal denke, wäre net übel von Leuten die nicht schreiben wollen, uns aber Screens zur Verfügung stellen. Tun se aber leider auch net, ausser Patrickzero hat da viel gemacht. Ich mein, Wiki schreiben schön und gut, aber alles kann ein Einzelner auch net machen. --Ayrtonia 16:01, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Hi Yuuki. Ich bräuchte deine Hilfe bezüglich den Fragen auf meiner Diskussionsseite zum Kampfsystem ganz unten im Block 2. Ich will dazu nämliche einen ausführlichen Artikel im Almanach verfassen, aber ich hab keine Zeit um mir das alles selbst anzueignen. Und da du ja das Spiel zur Genüge kennst, und mit Sicherheit schonmal ein paar Kämpfe absolviert hast, kannst du da auch sicher was dazu sagen. Mag vielleicht sein, dass manche der Fragen komisch sein könnten, aber die haben tatsächlich alle ihren Sinn und Zweck. Ich wäre dir übelst dankbar! DelNorte 13:56, 1. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Hab noch ein paar weitere Fragen auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen. Wäre schön wenn du da nochmehr Weisheit sprießen lassen könntest. DelNorte 16:29, 2. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry wenn ich dir auf den Sack gehe. Habe mir jetzt ein paar Videos auf YT angeschaut und somit ergeben sich einige meiner Fragen. Ich ändere das mal schnell ab. DelNorte 19:00, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::Hi Yuuki. Nochmal wegen dem Kampfsystem: 1) Wie kann man aus Kämpfen flüchten? Und 2) Was bedeuten die farbigen Symbole neben den Namen der Spieler? P.S.: Sieht so aus als würde das FFXIV Wiki das Rennen machen, aber noch ist der Kuchen ja nicht gegessen. Ich drück weiterhin die Daumen. P.P.S.: Mein Artikel fängt langsam an was zu werden. Kannst ja mal reinschauen, aber da wird natürlich immer noch dran gebastelt, deswegen kannst du eventuelle Änderungswünsche bitte auf die Diskussion setzen. Ich bräuchte dann halt noch die Bilder. DelNorte 19:04, 15. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Hi Yuuki. Okay also, es ist vollbacht. Mein Artikel ist an sich fertig. Ich hoffe es hat bei dir mit den Bildern geklappt. Bitte lies ihn dir einmal ganz durch und informier mich, wenn irgendetwas fasch oder unvollständig sein sollte. Wenn da die Bilder noch drin sind, sieht das ganze richtig geil aus. Ich bedanke mich für deine Hilfe! DelNorte 09:08, 20. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Danke sehr. Ich muss auch zugeben, ein kleines bisschen stolz zu sein. :D Wie schauts aus mit den Bildern? Hat es am Mittwoch bei dir geklappt? DelNorte 11:01, 20. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Schade mit den Bildern :( das ist bitter. Ich hab den Artikel überarbeitet und deine Einwände eingebaut. DelNorte 12:03, 20. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::Je mehr Bilder, desto besser. Am liebsten so viele, dass der gesamte rechte Rand bedeckt ist. peterreim@gmx.de DelNorte 12:10, 20. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Waffenfertigkeitspunkte *Hey! Warum übersetzt Du nicht die englische Seite und mit LINK setzen? en:Weapon Skill Points / Waffenfertigkeitspunkte Nur mal so eine Frage^^--Ayrtonia 10:31, 21. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::Asou ja dann! Aber vergesse den LINK nicht auf der englischen Seite zur deutschen.^^ Ich benutze diese Links recht häufig und muss mich zum Teil rumklicken, weil se oftmals fehlen.--Ayrtonia 11:32, 21. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::<3 Grüssle --Ayrtonia 10:41, 22. Jun. 2010 (UTC) MediaWiki:Sitenotice Hallo Yuuki, mir ist aufgefallen, dass die Sitenotice hier nicht dem optimalen Muster entspricht - so zum Beispiel, dass die Sitenotice nicht länger als 2 Zeilen sein sollte und nur temporär auf wichtige Ereignisse verweisen sollte. Wenn du Fragen hast, stelle mir diese auf meiner Diskussionsseite - ich schaue nächste Woche nochmal rein, um dir beim Anpassen zu helfen, falls noch Hilfe benötigst. Mit freundlichen Grüßen Marc-Philipp (Talk) 08:15, 22. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Bilder einfügen Hey, also die Hilfefunktion für Wiki ist ja ehm.. naja.. ich habe das Bild für den Hermes-Stab eingefügt. Muss ich nun das englische Bild erst raus nehmen, bevor ich das deutsche rein machen kann? Shimaya 13:34, 18. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Schnnucki is back Heyaa! Supi, hab Dich vorhin schon online gesehen. Freu! <3<3<3 --Ayrtonia 18:47, 20. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Lehrgang *Moin erstmal! Das liegt daran, dass ich mich hauptsächlich nach der englischer Vorlage richte, siehe unter Trial {{Quest ...... von daher nehme ich auch die Vorlage "Auftrag" und nicht {{Lehrgang..... , dass Du eine angelegt hast, wusste ich nicht, bzw hatt ich nicht darauf geachtet. Die NEUE Vorlage {{Auftrag .... hatt ich seit einiger Zeit schon angelegt, weil die anderen Vorlagen schon veraltet sind und im englischen keiner mehr verwendet.--Ayrtonia 10:33, 22. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::*Willst jetz Stress machen wegen dem oder was? Ich sagte, ich hatte nicht darauf geachtet und nicht JETZT und auch nicht GESTERN und nicht VORGESTERN die Vorlage angelegt, sondern schon seit ein paar Wochen. Ob Deine jetz zuerst da war, is für mich Jacke wie Hose. Tatsache ist die Vorlage beginnt mit Quest und nicht Trial und daher hatte ich auch nicht nach einer Vorlage LEHRGANG gesucht. ICH BITTE DAHER UM ENTSCHULDIGUNG. Habs geändert und nun gut isses. Mach da weiter! Halt mich jetz raus. Fährst mich da an und nicht mal ein Guten Morgen-Begrüssung. Schönen Tach noch. --Ayrtonia 11:11, 22. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::*Zum ersten grüsst Du neuerdings net mal, was bedeutet, Du bist angepisst, weil ich nicht Deine Vorlage verwendet hatte. Zum zweiten, unterstellst Du mir das ich absichtlich eine Vorlage angelegt habe. Meine Erklärung ignorierst Du völlig, sondern stellst klar welche zuerst da war, das aber nicht der Punkt meiner Erklärung ist. Die Vorlage die ich erstellte, hatte ich nicht eben erst erstellt, sondern schon mehrmals in anderen NEUEN Aufträgen verwendet und ohne einen Kommentar von Dir bisher. Bisher sage ich zu allem Ja und Amen, daher wünsche ich aber jetzt, dass die neuen Vorlagen in den Aufträgen auch in blau und Layout gehalten sein sollen wie im englischen. Und es handelt sich hierbei um Aufträge und nicht die Missionsvorlagen. Weisst Du, eine nette Begrüssung und "Du Schnucki guck mal da is eine Vorlage zu den Lehrgängen", wäre schon mal viel netter und anders rübergekommen. Der Ton macht die Musik. Ich hab mich angegriffen gefühlt und tu es immer noch, dass ich vorsetzlich NICHT Deine verwendet hätte. Wie kommst Du darauf das ich das tue? Meinst Du ich guck alles was Du machst? Das es die Vorlage gab, wusste ich bis vorhin nicht, aber Hr. Schnucki hat mich freundlich darauf hingewiesen. Und ich sage es nochmal, bevor ich eine Vorlage verwende oder anlege, schaue ich erstmal ob es schon eine gibt. Und da die Vorlage im englischen QUEST heisst, habe ich im deutschen auch nicht nach LEHRGANG gesucht. Für mich ist es ein klares Missverständnis und ich versuche es zu erklären, dabei stosse ich auf totale Ignorranz bei Dir. Verzeihung nochmal, werd nie wieder eine Vorlage anlegen.--Ayrtonia 12:01, 22. Jul. 2010 (UTC) * *:Hey! Hab ja schon vermutet das es sich um Potenzial-Items handelt. Gut, dass Du es oder wir jetzt genauer wissen. Hab das schon oftmals als /shout gesehen, aber im wiki dazu nie etwas gefunden. Daher war es nur eine Vermutung. Und zur Diskussion, meine Meinung immer noch ein Missverständnis was leider in den Foren oft vorkommt. Keine Begrüssung usw., wie ich es normalerweise von dir kenne und schätze, hat das ganze anders auf mich wirken lassen, als Du es vielleicht meintest. Die Zeit zu finden etwas zu beanstanden war da, nur kein kurzes "Hallöchen". Ich verstehe voll und ganz, dass Du wohl zu dieser Zeit nicht im Wiki sein darfst, verstehe aber nicht, warum Du gerade da Deine Beanstandung zum Ausdruck bringst. Weil es eine weitere Erklärung/Diskussion benötigt. Und mir war oder ist nicht bewusst, wenn ich Vorlagen erstellen will, dass ich vorher wen fragen muss. Zu "Ja und Amen" meine ich auch wirklich, dass ich stets mit Deinen Ideen einverstanden bin/war, weil sie immer gut sind. Vielleicht erwarte ich es auch mal, dass wenn ich etwas umsetze (und kommt nicht oft vor) das man es schätzt und damit auch einverstanden ist, anstatt immer nur rumnörgelt. Ich weiss, Du willst es nicht 1:1 wie die "Amis" haben, aber ich lese auch viel auf den englischen Seiten, mehr sogar als auf der deutschen. Ein Unterschied zur englischen und deutschen verwirrt mich aber manchmal und ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass ich in manchen Dingen nicht die einzigste bin. Es gibt nix vergleichbar besseres als das englische eben. Der Aufbau zu den Seiten sollte demnach schon ähnlich sein, sprich Stil auch der Vorlagen zu den Aufträgen, usw.. Das Du Dich nun zurückziehen willst, enttäuscht mich etwas und damit bin ich garnicht einverstanden. Du hast hier schon mehr erreicht als manch anderer und einen wertvollen Beitrag geleistet.--Ayrtonia 00:54, 1. Aug. 2010 (UTC) La'Loff Ampitheater * Tja, falscher Link falscher Name stammt von hier Regionen. Ob er nun richtig geschrieben wurde, hab ich nicht geprüft. Kaum zu glauben, die wohl älteste Seite des Wikis bespickt mit Fehlern, Grüssle an Shaari!!!!! Naja, in Zukunft prüf ich die Richtigkeit vorher. Danke für den Hinweis *knuddel*--Ayrtonia 16:56, 4. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Wunsch *Hey sieht toll aus! Mach Dir aber nicht so viel Mühe, für das neue Wiki FFXIV wäre es schon ideal. Die Blogs rechts sind klasse! Schnucki übertrifft sich mal wieder selbst.--Ayrtonia 13:28, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :*Sieht doch gut aus oder was meinst Du? Meinst du mit der Karte die Ansprache "Hallo Gast"?--Ayrtonia 20:05, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::*Wenn das geht, warum nicht?--Ayrtonia 20:43, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Grundlagen *Steh aufm Schlauch! Welche Grundlagen im englischen und Icons? Helf mir mal bitte!--Ayrtonia 17:16, 10. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :*Und du willst stattdessen Icons?--Ayrtonia 21:44, 10. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::*Nein, finde ich sogar toll. Hab mir schon passende Icons überlegt. Eventuell auch als GIF. so wie das Datei:Völker.gif. Ok bissl gross, könnts auch noch kleiner machen. Muss auch nicht GIF sein, war nur so Gedanke.--Ayrtonia 03:06, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::*So zu Völker Datei:Völker1.gif und Nation Datei:Nationen.gif ::::Obwohl eine Seite mit blinkenden Icons irritiert ganz schön. :::::Und so zu Charakter kreieren/bauen? Datei:Charakterkreation.png--Ayrtonia 03:10, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC) *Yup das geht!--Ayrtonia 09:55, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :*Datei:Völker2.gif Datei:Nationen1.gifSo? 100x100 net bissl zu gross?--Ayrtonia 10:19, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :*Das finde ich gut, alle Gif-Icons so. Was sagst Du?--Ayrtonia 11:00, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::*Übergang etwas schneller, so ok? Datei:Völker3.gifDatei:Nationen2.gif--Ayrtonia 12:54, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::*Datei:Rüstung.pngDatei:Waffen.png--Ayrtonia 13:22, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::*Datei:Kampffertigkeiten.jpg Datei:Magiefertigkeiten1.jpg Datei:Waffenfertigkeiten.jpg Datei:Missionen.png Datei:Aufträge.png Datei:Entsendung.png Datei:Kampagne.gif Datei:Bestiarum.gif Datei:NM.gif Datei:Regionen.gif Datei:Belageung.gif Datei:Dynamis.png *Hey Schnucki! Die Seite ist toll! Jobs, etc, mach ich heut noch. --Ayrtonia 11:02, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) *Hallo, ich würd Euch zu gern helfen... Allerdings bin ich ein Tollpatsch erster Klasse was Wikis anbelangt. Ich hab nun versucht La Theine-Hirse anzulegen - Erste Frage dazu - Wie formatier ich das so, das es so schön aussieht wie bei den anderen Item Seiten? Zweite Frage.. Ich hab das AH Icon irgendwie verbockt. Find es aber auch nicht mehr. Der Link müsste dennoch stimmen. Dritte und vorerst letzte Frage : Ich kann bei FFXI nur Bilder machen, wenn das ganze Gamelayout inklusive Chat aus ist. Wie soll ich dann Bilder machen von den Items (z.b La Theine - Hirse)? Liebe Grüße, die Neue Una 16:30, 3. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Tutorial *Ja, zu der Seite darf ich was sagen. Sehr gut, und kommt dem ganz Nah. Nur, als Neuer und nicht angemeldeter Nutzer würde ich die wohl nie finden bzw. auf den ersten Blick im Wiki sehen, und was ich tun muss. Ich denke Schritt für Schritt in Bildern vereinfacht das alles und mit wenig Worten. Viele Nutzer lesen nicht viel im Internet und überfliegen! die meisten Worte, Bilder bleiben hängen und werden angesehen. :Habe jetzt schlecht ein Beispiel gefunden, aber in etwa so könnte es aussehen http://spielwiese.la-evento.com/gimp1.2/RoteAu.html. Grafische Hilfe Hi Yukki, war schon ne Zeit nicht mehr da und wollte nur sagen das der graphische Editor super ist!! Muss ich jetzt nich timmer 5 Fenster offen haben um einen Artikel zu suchen ^^! MSN *Wann wärst Du denn wieder erreichbar? --Ayrtonia 12:47, 24. Aug. 2010 (UTC) *Ich vermute mal sobald ich wieder einen eigenen PC hab. Ich bin immer nur Sporadisch mal hier und mal da einem PC erreichbar >.<, es tut mir Leid 80.153.183.79 12:48, 24. Aug. 2010 (UTC) **Ich hasse es das ich mich hier immer extra einloggen muss -.- ich Vergesse das laufend [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 13:01, 24. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Bearbeitungen *Ja, das weiss ich. Aber als ich NEU war, war das auch verständlich, weil ich noch viele Fehler machte. Nach über 2 Jahren hat sie mich immer noch kontrolliert, obwohl ich von ihren Bearbeitungen und alte aus nicht mehr aktiven Nutzer viele viele Fehler entdeckte und somit ich der Meinung war/bin, dass sie es nach über 2 Jahren nicht mehr nötig hat, jede Seite von mir sofort zu ändern/kritisieren/kontrollieren. Sie hat mich auch nie über meine Fehler informiert, so wie ich es tue und möchte jemandem die Chance bieten seinen Fehler selbst zu korrigieren. Du bist einem Nutzer gestern schon zuvor gekommen und hast seinen Fehler korrigiert, was ich aber stehen lassen wollte.^^ :Ich verstehe sehr wohl das man anfangs mehr Fehler macht, was auch verständlich ist und Fehler machen wir alle hin und wieder. Zu Beginn will ich einfach eine Hilfe bieten, nur leider kommt es mit der Kontrolle nicht so an, daher wünschte ich etwas mehr Kommunikation untereinander. Ich kann oder wie jeder andere nicht mehr tun, als Fehler korrigieren und auf der Diskussionseite eine Nachricht hinterlassen. :Die meisten Fehler die gerade passieren, ist, dass Links aus dem englischen Text nicht überprüft werden, sondern übersetzt in den Text eingefügt, obwohl der Artikel vorhanden nur andere Bezeichnung. Sie erscheinen im Text somit als rot. Im Moment versuche ich das zu verhindern, das ist alles. :Das war auch der Grund warum ich dich darum bat ins MSN zu kommen. Ich will verhindern das wir Gegeneinander arbeiten und keiner den Spass verliert. Aber wie kann man etwas sagen oder handeln, ohne falsch anzukommen? Bestes Beispiel hier! --Ayrtonia 12:26, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) *Gute Idee! Aber verhindert nicht, dass die Fehler mehrmals passieren/oder vom User selbst korrigiert werden können/oder er/sie von dem Fehler überhaupt in Kenntnis gesetzt wird. Das sieht alles irgendwie so aus, als würde man nur hinter dem Rücken agieren. Wenn so eine Seite bestünde, hätte ich echt keine Lust 50+ Seiten und Fehler zu korrigieren, nach sagen wir mal 4-6 Wochen. Für mich war es eine Hilfe als ich mit Wiki anfing das Shaari oder auch zum Teil noch Calvagh meine Fehler korrigierten und ich es noch nachverfolgen konnte. Calvagh hat mich über meine Fehler informiert und mir auch Gelegenheit gegeben sie selbst auszubessern. Ich empfand es als Neue im Wiki nicht als eine Kritik, sondern als zusätzliche und wichtige Hilfe. Vorschlag wäre auf der Diskussionseite des Users mit dem Titel z.B. "Noch zu korrigieren", das wir die Links einsetzen und kurz Fehler beschreiben. So hat der User den Überblick und Gelegenheit selbst Fehler zu korrigieren. Wie wäre das? Oder eine spezielle Seite, aber fragwürdig wäre: Wird sie auch gelesen? Oder Dein Vorschlag aber unbedingt mit Hinweis auf der Diskussionseite des Bearbeiters über den Fehler und mit Link. Aber ehrlich, wenn einer nach 1~2 Jahren Aktivität (fast täglich) im Wiki Seiten bearbeitet/erstellt, werde ich ihn auf keinen Fall kontollieren. --Ayrtonia 13:21, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) *Ah und Skype hatte ich nie benutzt ausser mal TS, aber alles was mit dem zu tun hatte, habe ich abgebaut. Verwende also zur Zeit kein Kopfhörer oder Mikrophon. --Ayrtonia 13:24, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Frage *Hey Schnucki, kein Problem! Screens hab ich jede Menge, nicht nur von Items.^^ Wenn man jetzt noch wüsste wohin damit? Srry wegen den Icons, werds evtl. heut noch machen. --Ayrtonia 10:44, 28. Aug. 2010 (UTC) *OK, hab welche geschickt. Wusst jetzt aber nicht genau um was es genau speziell von der Art der Screens geht. Ist das Deine Mailadresse? --Ayrtonia 12:27, 28. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Wasserprobe?: *Magst du dir den Artikel bitte kurz durchsehen? Ich habe Lev noch nicht freigespielt deshalb bin ich mir nich tganz sicher aber inhaltlich scheint der Artikel fehler zu haben da meines wissens Lev anfällig gegen Blitzattacken ist dort aber steht das man die nicht verwenden sollte, genauso ist zum Schutz gegen Lev s attacken Blitzriegelga drinnen? Bin ein wenig verwirrt ^^ Bluelove HAst recht ^^ habs ausgebessert ^^[[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 16:59, 30. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Test AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Wo ist meine Änderung? Schnucki, dat net jut. Der Link Änderung" fehlt. Bitte, bitte, hol ihn zurück! Gibts auch ein Riesenknuddel für. --Ayrtonia 12:46, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::*Als kleines verstecktes Icon reicht auch. Danke Schnucki! Ich weiss, "letzte Änderung" hört sich fad an. Vielleicht fällt Dir ein frischer Spruch ein.^^ --Ayrtonia 12:58, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::*Link fehlt leider noch! --Ayrtonia 13:05, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) *Gut gut hab den neuen glatt übersehen. Wunderbar und Riesenknuddel an Dich! Perfekt! --Ayrtonia 13:06, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::*So ist gut! --Ayrtonia 13:35, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Zeit Erscheinung & Zeit Erscheinen Ich habe eine neue Seite erstellt und um rote Links auszuschliessen suchte ich die Seite Timed Spawn auf deutsch. Ok ein Link auf der englischen Seite vorhanden mit dem NAMEN "Zeit Escheinen" der LEIDER LEIDER, erstellt von Dir, ins nichts führte. Daher Zeiterscheinung erstellt und jetzt wieder gelöscht. Thema abgeschlossen. --Ayrtonia 10:51, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Entschuldige, ich hab den falschen Linknamen gesetzt -.- Kann doch mal jeden passieren. Dafür musst mich jetzt nicht so anpflaumen -.- [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 11:06, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Problem mit graphischem Editor Hi Yukki! Habt ihr irgendwa am graphischen Editor verändert? Beim Link-Bearbeiten bekomme ich keine Vorschläge mehr bzw keine Vorschau was alles an Artikeln vorhanden ist. Hab ich ein Problem mit meinem Borwser vll? Bitte hilft mir da mal kurz weiter XD Bluelove 11:13, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Wikia scheint ein paar Anpassungen am Grafischen Editor zu machen. Ich hab mal eine Problemmeldung abgegeben. Im Übrigen wird der Vorschlag mit Suchen/ersetzen in Erwägung gezogen, jedoch muss es erst besprochen werden im Team. Wenn sich was ergibt, sag ich dir Bescheid. [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] Ist ja Super! Vielen Dank schonmal :) Bluelove 11:24, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Herzlichst gern geschehen :) Falls es noch was gibt, nur schreiben - Wikia freut sich immer über Anregungen und Feedback von Usern [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 11:27, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Weisst du was neues? Bisher besteht mein Problem noch - auch zuhause Bluelove 07:49, 3. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Da Avatar derzeit in San Francicso ist, kann das mit dem Feedback seinerseits immer ein wenig warten. Sobald ich was hab, werde ich deine Diskuseite voll spamen ;) [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 08:05, 3. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Lol war das ein Wink mit der "Zaunlatte" lol... Sorry wusste ned das das immernoch geht aber ich wart dann einfach auf einen Info von dir Bluelove 08:12, 3. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Ach was, so war das nicht gemeint :D :Avatar ist für einen Monat in San Francisco. Seine antworten dauern momentan auf alles bezogen ein wenig länger als es sich alle erhoffen. [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 08:25, 3. Sep. 2010 (UTC) MSN *Hey Schnucki und danke! Schön das wieder'ne "fahrbereite Kiste" hast! Ab morgen werd ich evtl. weniger Zeit haben, werd aber versuchen noch abends etwas zu machen, auch wenn nicht täglich, mal sehen. Nach wie vor "nerven" rote Links!^^ Ah, und letzte Icons mach ich mich am Wochenende ran, wenns klappt. --Ayrtonia 13:58, 13. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :*MSN is Name und PW, doch keine ID^^ Name kann man doch net vergessen!!!!^^ PW ja, aber kann man ja neues schicken lassen. Hoffe, hast jetzt "gebacken" bekommen, schwing die Kochlöffel SCHNUCKIii^^ --Ayrtonia 15:26, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::*Ne, immer noch nciht gebacken bekommen >.< [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 15:37, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC) *Hey, kannst Du bitte mal MSN kommen? Danke! --Ayrtonia 15:40, 4. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Skype oder ICQ - mehr geht momentan nicht - tut mir leid tony [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 15:43, 4. Okt. 2010 (UTC)